


your beauty (is beyond compare)

by writtenrevolution



Series: written like a symphony [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Song fic, Unrequited Love, short and sweet 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenrevolution/pseuds/writtenrevolution
Summary: "You could have anyone you chose. But Alexander is it for me. There is no one else. I could never love anyone else again, Thomas.”In which Thomas still has it bad, and Eliza is desperate for him to understand.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: written like a symphony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	your beauty (is beyond compare)

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my angst filled country song AU. Follows Girl Crush. You'd probably understand this better if you've read that, but far be it for me to tell you what to do. 
> 
> I would like to know what you think though ;)
> 
> (title and inspiration comes from Dolly Parton's Jolene- the epitome of hurt me country songs)

Eliza confronts him on a Thursday. 

Thomas is on the couch, watching some boring rerun on TV when there’s a knock on his door. The time reads six in the evening, and he’s not expecting company. He shuffles over to the door, peeking through the eyehole. The sight before him stops him cold. 

There, hands wrung in front of her, is Eliza Schuyler. She looks as beautiful as always, long hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her neck and a crease between her eyebrows. 

What in the everloving fuck is she doing here?

Thomas wipes his hand on his sweats, running them quickly through his hair before he turns back to the door. After a second longer, he unlocks it and pulls it open. 

“Eliza,” Thomas says, not trying to hide his surprise, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Her hands twist and Thomas’s frown grows. She’s nervous. Why could she possibly be nervous?

“Hi Thomas, I’m sorry for interrupting you at home. I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?” She says, and her voice is low like a whisper. A beautiful whisper. 

Thomas takes a step back, holding up his hand to welcome her inside. She follows him to the living room, and takes the chair across from his seat on the couch. Her legs are crossed at the ankle, her back straight, and her hands in her lap. 

She doesn’t say anything, and Thomas doesn’t know what to do. 

He shifts in his chair, “Can I get you something to drink? Tea or coffee?”

“No,” She says, “No, thank you.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, but I’m a little confused by your visit.”

Why was Eliza here with him? Why wasn’t she with Alexander, soaking up his love and affection? Why wasn’t she savouring every look he cast in her direction, every moment his hands brushed against her skin, the way he said her name?

She’s looking down at the carpet when she replies, “Thomas, I’m begging you not to take him from me.”

Thomas is frozen in his seat. “What?”

She looks up at him, her dark eyes pleading, “Thomas, I know you can take him from me, but please don’t.”

“Eliza, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

She stands from the chair, her dress falling to her knees and fluttering out around her as she paces in front of him. Eliza’s running her hands through her hair, making strands stick out almost hazardously. 

“You and I are uncomparable. You rival Alexander in ways I can’t even begin to imagine. You’re attractive, obviously, but it’s more than that. You’re smart like him, stubborn, and you’re more alike than either of you care to admit. When you smile, it makes everyone pause because they’re so caught up in it. It makes _Alexander_ pause, because he, too, is caught up in it. Thomas, please, I'm begging you. I _cannot_ compete with you.”

To see her so worried, so chaotic, and nothing like he’s ever witnessed before is frightening. He doesn’t know what happened, what brought this on so suddenly, but he has to do as much damage control as he can. 

“Eliza, I don’t know what you heard, but I assure you there is nothing going on between your boyfriend and me.” Thomas says, leaving out the part where he wishes there was, “There’s nothing there Eliza. He loves you.”

She stops pacing, silently sitting back down in the chair across from him. A soft and desperate laugh leaves her mouth, and when she looks up at him, there are tears in her eyes. 

“He talks about you in his sleep, you know?” She says, her voice a whisper, like she didn’t want to admit it. “And I every time he says your name, Thomas, I can’t help but cry.”

The admission drops a rock in his stomach. Alexander talks about him in his sleep? What could he possibly be saying? He would think Alex would talk shit about him. Although, Thomas assumes if Alexander was complaining about him in his sleep, that wouldn’t be enough to bring Eliza to tears. There is a part of him that reveals in this knowledge. _Alexander talks about him._ But seeing Eliza, the lovely girl, sitting across from him almost breaking down in tears because of him makes guilt quickly file in behind the rest of his emotions. 

“Eliza,”

“I know you could take him from me, Thomas. All it would take is a word, and Alexander would be yours in an instant. But you don’t understand what he means to me, Thomas. I love him so much, he is my everything. Thomas, I’m begging you. Please don’t take him from me.”

“Eliza, where is this coming from? Did he say something to you? Did someone say something to you?”

She powers on as if he hadn’t spoken, obviously so distracted by her own thoughts that she’s not paying attention to what he’s saying. 

“You’re Thomas Jefferson, you could have anyone you chose. But Alexander is it for me. There is no one else. I could never love anyone else again, Thomas.” Her voice is pleading, desperately, and thick tears fall from her eyes. 

Thomas’s heart constricts in his chest. This is what he had wanted to avoid. He had never wanted to hurt her. No matter how he felt about Alexander, Eliza was supposed to be spared the heartache Thomas knew too well. 

“I don’t understand, Eliza.”

“I had to talk to you, you understand right? My life, my happiness, my everything depends on you, Thomas. Everything depends on whatever you decide to do.”

Thomas watches her, a frown on his face as he listens to the desperate tone of her voice. She’s a mess, mascara running down her cheeks, and her bottom lip trembling. 

“Please, Thomas, please don’t take him from me. Please don’t take him even though you can.”

A sigh escapes his mouth, and he reaches onto the end table beside him to grab her a tissue. Thomas hands it to her, watching as her fingers shake as she accepts it. 

“I’m going to make some tea and we can talk okay?” Thomas says, his voice soft as she wipes the tears from her eyes. 

“Thomas, _please_.”

He watches her with sad eyes, knowing the breaking of their hearts is more than inevitable at this point, and stands from the couch. 

“I’ll be right back, Eliza.”


End file.
